Kyoichi's Precious Gem
by Jamille 792
Summary: It's the FanFic by me from the show "Idaten Jump'. Makoto Shido is quite happy after his brother Kyoichi Shido wins the Trial Championship. But after winning, it's often the fame follows the winner. Will Kyoichi really stop interacting with his sister or it's just Makoto's misunderstanding?
1. Chapter 1- Trial Bike Championship

Chapter 1- Trial Bike Championship

"And Kyoichi Shido is our new Trial Bike Champion!" the emcee of Trial Bike Championship as he saw Kyoichi reach the lap first. Makoto jumped with happiness though her parents showed ordinary smile. Makoto was so overjoyed that she went to everyone and shouted, "He's my brother!"And then others were showing her 'we know that' expression. Kyoichi waved to Makoto from right hand, holding the trophy in his left hand atop. He had last been so happy just two months ago, on Makoto's 9th birthday.

She ran down the stairs to reach the platform where her brother was standing with the trophy and the organizer of the event. But when she approached the platform, she saw a huge crowd of girls, equal to Kyoichi's height and maybe also equal to his age? They were preventing her to meet her brother and even to see him. But Makoto frowned; she didn't go inside as she had not much dare to do that. She just vanished from there.

On the other side, Kyoichi was helpless. He wanted to meet his sister, his precious gem. But there was a big mountain or better said 'fan girls' who keened to click his photos with them and also get autographs. Kyoichi had no other option to get away from this barrier. It was not like his track in which he could do a bunny hop to get away from the hurdles of the way. So he just quickly signed off a few tees and gave a few fake smiles with his trophy rather than with the girls.

After coming out of, at last, he saw no sign of his precious gem. He saw up in the where his parents were sitting but again, no sign! He ran back inside the crowd to find Makoto in the strong gusts of perfumes, but again she wasn't there. He now came out again and saw his parents coming towards him, just showing the ordinary smile as usual. He reached them and asked for Makoto. His mother told him that she was already off to home on her Neptune.

Kyoichi then sat on his Thunder Emperor and followed the marks left by the MTB, Neptune. On the half way, he figured out, where she had been. He pedaled quickly until he reached the bridge on the river which appeared brownish red due to the orange sky. He spotted the blue MTB and a girl in pink skirt and purple jacket sitting beside it. He approached her slowly while on his MTB.

"You won." Makoto stated calmly. "You know that, you're happy, aren't you?" Her brother asked knowing the awkwardness in his sister's voice. "Yeah, of course I am" she sounded a bit bored now. She continued, "I can never become like you." and sighed. "That's not it; you will surely become like me, maybe better?" Kyoichi said nonchalantly.

Makoto again remembered the scene; that horrified moment when girls surrounded her brother and maybe urging to hug him and kiss him on his cheek which was her task!

She now started believing that due to this increasing fame, his brother will put her last on his priority list and maybe someday, would remove her from that list! She got stressed as that afternoon scene kept on repeating in her mind. She now unexpectedly said, "I also want to win like you." "You will, some day!" He assured her. Makoto now imagined about that day when some boys of her age would be running behind her desperately to hug her and she, running away from them with the trophy in her hand.

"You're acting strange, Makoto. I think you're tired after waiting for the race and watching it. Today's practice canceled. You are free to go to home." He smiled as he said.

Makoto again sat on her Neptune. Normally, she didn't sit on her MTB before Kyoichi sat on his. But she was just staring ahead and Kyoichi thinking, "What's wrong with my precious gem?" They set off for the home now as the orange sky started turning to deep blue and the stars started shining in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2- Feeling Better

Ch-2 Feeling better

Makoto and Kyoichi had reached home face. Every day Kyoichi had always raced even on the streets with her and had reached before her to the home. Today, he had been pedaling slowly behind Makoto and was astonished why she didn't look back.

"We're back" reported Kyoichi as they opened the door. "The dinner is ready, go both of you, my elegant children and wash your hands." Their Mom said looking at her son. Kyoichi let Makoto wash her hands first on the washbasin like a gentleman. But she frowned and said, "I'm not a baby! You can wash your hands before me and leave me alone. I know how to wash hands!" Kyoichi was stunned. He sighed and left.

Makoto felt sorry for him. "I think I'm misunderstanding." She thought as her eyes watered but she splashed a handful of water on her face.

As she approached the dining table, she saw her favorite dish-Sushi! A smile grew on her face and the whole day's stress of her face suddenly blew away. "Smelling so delicious!" said she as she sniffed in the air with her closed eyes. Kyoichi pulled the chair for Makoto. She sat beside him and gave thanked gaily to him. "So my precious gem was hungry." Thought Kyoichi and smiled lightly at her sister's childish methods.

In no time, Makoto had done with her dinner and she patted on her stomach saying, "Thanks for the delicious food!"

Both Kyoichi and Makoto shared a same room and they headed towards it. She stared at her brother's face as she walked. "I'm so stupid." she thought, "Really, how can I talk so rudely to such a nice brother, to my Kyoichi? Kyoichi's the best brother in the world and he'll never hurt me." Kyoichi caught her gaze and asked in a serious tone, "So you're fine now?"

"Angry with me?" said she.

"A little bit."

"So, will you forgive me?"

Kyoichi paused until they entered the room. "Of course" he smiled.

When Kyoichi was readying her bed, Makoto said, "Sorry I didn't ask you much about the race. So it was tough?"

"Indeed it was. Did you forget my lessons about MTB riding? No race is easy in the same manner the life is tough."

"How can you say the life is tough?"

"You're not so big to know about that answer."

"So when will I?"

"Probably, a one year later, the time from when I realized the true meaning of life."

Makoto lied on her bed as Kyoichi did on his own bed. He turned away from her although she towards him. She just again started thinking all about him. "Close your eyes now, it is night." He said to Makoto without moving.

She closed her eyes and thought, "Oh Kyoichi, you are so caring." She then thought about his lessons of mountain biking which ultimately led to the lessons of life. She told her in mind, "It's nice that whenever I talk to him, I feel better, the way I'm feeling better now." And soon, she went into deep sleep. Kyoichi stretched up and set the alarm clock for 6 a.m. and then he again lied on the bed and in no time, slept.


	3. Chapter 3- Back to School

Chapter 3- Back to School

The alarm clock started ringing madly and Makoto grumbled "What the heck?" She gave a glance to it with her half-opened eyes and mumbled, "6.00 am?" Kyoichi told her from the next bed as he made up his bed, "Good morning and you need to get ready, forgot about school?"

She realized as she checked the calendar on which today's date was marked with a red-colored circle as 'Holidays over'. All of the sudden, the pictures flashed across her mind of spending time with Kyoichi and taking MTB lessons.

"What do you think 90 days were less? Time is fast, go quickly now or you'll get late." Kyoichi pointed her to go to washroom. Makoto hardly wanted to get up from the bed but her brother held her arm softly, like an angel's touch and she got delighted. He made her up and walked her to the bathroom. He said, "I'm done with me so I'll be waiting for you downstairs, no later than 10 minutes, hmm?"

She gave a faithful nod and dashed inside. Kyoichi did up Makoto's bed and rushed downstairs. Makoto brushed her teeth lazily. Then she remembered about Kyoichi, waiting for her. She amusingly quickened her speed and was done with teeth. As she opened the shower, she stayed there for minutes and relaxed.

After coming out she quickly dressed up, brushed up her soft short black hair and tied her long lock with a cute red ribbon that her brother had gifted on her 7th birthday. She now hurried downstairs and couldn't believe that she was 15 minutes late. After she apologized, Kyoichi gave her a pleasant smile and said, "We have half an hour more, no worry!" Makoto cheered up and sat on the dining table.

After she finished up with her breakfast and a chocolate sundae, she jumped up and said, "I have a lots of time, let's go biking, Kyoichi!" Kyoichi stood up and showed a sad face saying, "We'll go by walking, as usual." Makoto was glad in reality but showed fake disappointment either because she knew how much her brother loved MTB. She was happy because she could talk to him more by walking.

They greeted their parents and bid them goodbye. "Did you do your homework?" Kyoichi asked Makoto. She thought up an imaginary checklist and nodded. "That's fine, if you're not lying." Makoto frowned lightly as she knew she never lied for stupid reasons. As they walked, they saw a boy as young as Makoto riding on a red MTB. He had blonde hair and wore red jacket over a white tee along with half-pant downside.

"See its design, like ours means it's not an ordinary one!" Makoto showed interest on the MTB more than on the rider. But Kyoichi didn't show much satisfaction after scanning his skills which seemed to be average to him. "He's not such a fine rider, a beginner, I must say." Kyoichi said and ignored him. But Makoto was not agreed by his reply, she argued lightly, "But see the way he rides, he's indeed better than me." She now observed that guy a little but till now, that guy had turned on the other way at the street's end.

They finally reached the school. Both the siblings parted their ways now. Kyoichi went to senior-section and Makoto to junior section. Her brother was a ninth-grader and she studied in 4th grade. She was feeling quite bad to get separated from him as 8 hours seemed to be long for her though she hoped to meet him in recess. Kyoichi while walking more away from her stopped and looked back her sister and waved her back, "Have a nice day, my precious gem!" though the last three words were just heard to himself. She smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4- The Classroom

Chapter 4- Class room

Makoto sighed as she got more bored sitting in the class idle. The teacher had not arrived yet. But something or better said someone surprised her eyes. It was the same guy in red, she saw in the morning on his MTB. He entered the class and cheered out, "Yeah, I'm not late!" He was looking very energetic. A girl nudged Makoto, "Hey, he seems to be new and cute!" Makoto just nodded.

"Makoto, what's up?" It was Kakeru, her tuition friend plus her classmate. He continued "I didn't see you anywhere this summer. Were you out? And, congratulations for your brother! He won the Trial Bike Championship!" She told, "Thanks. Well, I was just with my brother this vacation, taking the lessons" She smiled. "MTB, I see." he replied. Makoto's eyes were back on the new boy again now. He was sitting on the third bench near the window. Then she noticed, he had befriended a few kids near his seat.

"Kakeru, did you notice that guy? The new one." She asked Kakeru without moving her eyes away from the new boy. "He seems quite friendly." Kakeru figured out. Makoto just shook her head and walked up to that boy. Kakeru could just follow her.

"Hello, I'm Makoto! I saw you on the street in the early morning." She greeted him warmly. "Oh, yes! Well, I'm Sho…Sho Yamato." He replied. "Hi, Sho…I'm Kakeru. So we're friends now?" Sho nodded cheerfully. "Sho, I saw, you ride an MTB?"

"Yes, Indeed I love MTB riding!" he jumped with happiness.

"Oh, do you know, Makoto's brother is also an MTB rider. Even she is herself. Her brother has just won the Trial Bike Championship!" Kakeru informed him happily.

"Oh! So great! It seems your brother is a great rider. I want to meet him now!" Sho sounded quite enthusiastic to meet Kyoichi.

"He studies in our school! You can meet him in the lunchtime." She assured and Sho nodded.

The teacher entered in the classroom and all the students went to their seats hurriedly. "Good morning, Ma'am!" a chorus greeting of all students came out at once. "Good morning, students!" she said back. On the table, she found a piece of paper on which name was written. She coughed and said, "Okay students, meet Mr. Yamato" she said and pointed Sho to stand up. Sho just shouted, "Hello friends, I'm Sho Yamato! And I'm new here. " The teacher frowned and said to herself, "Another problem!" She ordered him to sit down when the class became out of her order. Many turned to him and chatted about various things.

Makoto looked on her wrist watch. It was morning's 8. She mumbled, "Ah! 3 hours? That's too long." She didn't want to wait for lunchtime. She hardly stared at the black board. "What would happen when my brother will meet this boy? Will he like him? And also, his bike is here. Maybe, he'll like his bike?" she kept on thinking. "Ms. Shido? Ms. Shido!" Makoto stood up after hearing the freaking voice of her teacher. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Hmm, where is your mind?"

She felt panic-stricken as everyone's eyes were on her. "Okay, solve the sum on the black board!" her teacher ordered. Makoto stepped outside of the desk, and walked to her teacher. Taking the chalk, she stared blindly at the problem on the board. "Hmm, 2/3 subtracted from 4/8." She thought until her mind began to sink. She could hear the teacher's growls and a few giggling from her enemies or better said frenemies. Suddenly, remembered the night when she had been doing her Mathematics holiday homework. "Oh this is so hard!" she had said while scratching her head. "I don't think so." Kyoichi had said. "Then tell me, how to do?" As she progressed more in her mind, suddenly, a voice, her favorite voice spoke from the classroom's door.

"May I come in, Ma'am?" Kyoichi asked very politely.

Makoto could not stop her awkward smile. She wanted to throw the chalk and run to her brother's arms from this hell. All the girls in the class were blushing. 'Oh my God, save me!' kind of expressions were made on their faces. Kyoichi gave a smile to Makoto which made all girls jealous now.

"Yes, Mr. Shido?" she gestured him to come in then continued, "Before you tell your work, I want to tell something about your dear sister."

Makoto's smile became more awkward as she heard the word, 'dear sister'.

"What's it?" he asked tensely.

"I wish she gets enough sleep at home because she is daydreaming in the class these days." The teacher complained.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Kyoichi apologized and stared his sister. She felt the guilt eating her down.

"Now you tell your work." The teacher asked at the same time ordered Makoto to go back on her seat.

"Miss Chloe was calling you." He said.

"What? You shall have told that before!" she said and hurried outside on the name of her senior.

Kyoichi remained in the class and approached Makoto. Everyone's eyes followed him.

"What's the problem? Are you fine?" he asked.

"I am! You know, that teacher is quite weird and strict. I hate her!" Makoto angered as a moment before, her teacher had scolded her brother.

"Shush! You shall not say like this! And tell me, why were you day dreaming?" he chuckled.

Makoto blushed at his question as the answer was the person standing in front of her. She smiled and changed the topic, "You're not angry?"

"Nope." He smiled now and continued, "It's normal for girls to daydream for sometimes."

Makoto had to frown as she knew what he meant. "Bye, I must reach the class or I will be scolded by my class teacher also." He said and walked towards the door. As he waved, Makoto's eyes moistened with sadness as if they were separating forever.

"Oh, I'll miss you for two and a half hours!" she spoke in her mind and gave a giggled.

For the first time, I wrote a longer chapter. 1k+! Oh God, please at least review now. Bad reviews are also accepted but try to give at least a single compliment ;)


End file.
